


Backyard Idyll

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [123]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mellow Saturday in Alder Run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backyard Idyll

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, Carol, and Padawan Sue  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula

Ian smiled as he snapped the tenth photo of Quinn and Lelia that Saturday afternoon. Their niece was currently perched on Uncle Qui's chest as he lay on the grass of their backyard. Quinn looked up at the giggling little girl with such love that Ian just had to capture it for Lelia to see in the future.  
  
And the way Lelia looked back at him! Pure adoration, a feeling Ian knew well.  
  
When Sandy and Artoo started to bark, Ian glanced over to see Kathy and Monty walking into the yard. He'd gotten that last picture just in time. He and Quinn had been babysitting while Lelia's parents saw The Homecoming on Broadway, which the professors had recommended after seeing it last weekend.  
  
Quinn got up to put Lelia in her mother's arms and give Kathy a kiss on the cheek. "Hello! Did you two enjoy yourselves?"  
  
Kathy smiled and cuddled Lelia. "Oh, yes. Ian McShane was amazing."  
  
Monty nodded and reached over to kiss his daughter. "He was great. Almost made the traffic worth it."  
  
"And we better get home soon. It's only going to get worse," Kathy said knowingly.  
  
"Sure you can't stay for dinner? Even for Quinn's spinach lasagna?" Ian's expression was irresistible, at least to Quinn.  
  
Kathy looked tempted, but Monty shook his head. "Thanks, guys, but we have to get back."  
  
"Okay," Quinn said with a smile, "but at least let me wrap some up for you."  
  
At Monty's nod, Quinn headed for the kitchen, delighted he could save the busy couple from cooking that night. He grew even more delighted when he heard Lelia faintly chattering on to them about her backyard adventures with her uncles.  
  
After plenty of parting hugs, Monty led the way to the car, putting the bag of food Quinn had given them in the back, next to Lelia's car seat. Waving at the little family, the professors headed inside to eat dinner themselves.  
  
"Can't believe how big Lelia's getting," Ian said, then took a bite of the lasagna.  
  
"She's really growing up strong." Quinn sipped his water contemplatively. "I believe she'll be ready for classes with the You Ji group at the dojo this fall."  
  
Ian beamed. "Yeah, the way she was tumbling over the lawn today, I was thinking the same thing."  
  
"And she's always giggling about her lessons at the Jehdin Academy." Quinn ran his thumb in random swirls over the condensation on his glass. "Your old stomping grounds."  
  
A reminiscent gleam lit Ian's eyes. "I loved it there. Peace, knowledge, serenity -- those are the gifts they gave me. And then you enhanced them."  
  
Quinn reached over to cup his husband's cheek, hand cool from the glass. "Oh, laddie, you honor me."  
  
Ian nuzzled into his hand, relishing the feel of those broad fingers gentle over his skin. "Mmmm...better than the lasagna."  
  
Quinn's chuckle was tender. "High praise indeed, lad."  
  
"Let's get the dishes done and go outside." Ian led the way to the sink.  
  
Quinn hummed as he did the dishes, and Ian dried them, humming along with him. Then Quinn gave Artoo and Sandy fresh water and put Milk Bones in their bowls. The dogs settled in their baskets for the night when the men left the kitchen.  
  
As they put on their jackets, Ian asked, "Play for me tonight?"  
  
With a little smile on his face, Quinn went to his office and got the guitar. He met Ian on the porch swing and sat as close to him as he could, given the bulk of the guitar.  
  
"What are you in the mood for, laddie?"  
  
"How about 'Stairway to Heaven'?"  
  
"Ah." Quinn strummed the opening chords, gazing into Ian's eyes. He started singing, drawn as always by the almost medieval melody.  
  
"...And a new day will dawn  
for those who stand long..."  
  
This verse always stood out to Ian. Somehow it reminded him of their struggle for acceptance, and in later years, how they were winning the field. Quinn seemed to feel that, too, his slight lilt deepening while singing it.  
  
When the last haunting note vibrated into the night, Quinn put the guitar aside to gather Ian into his arms.  
  
"Nothing like a serenade under the stars." Ian nuzzled even further into his husband's embrace. Quinn's sighs as they snuggled sounded even better than his singing.  
  
Quinn couldn't resist kissing him then, caught by the glint of porchlight in his lad's eyes. He hadn't kissed him enough that day, what with babysitting Lelia. Determined to make up for it now, he tasted the sweet lips yielding under his and teased them with his own.  
  
Ian purred under him, luxuriating in their slow burn. He kept to Quinn's pace, enjoying his husband's tender mouth on his, how it clung to him, never willing to let go.  
  
Aldebaran, their own star since their first evening together stargazing atop Galliant Hall at Mace, burned brighter than ever above them as they kissed into the night.


End file.
